Scarlett Papava
/ | occupation = 00 Agent | affiliation = SIS | status = Active | role = | portrayed = | first_appearance = Devil May Care | last_appearance = Devil May Care }} Scarlett Papava, also known by her code name of 004 is a major character in the 2008 James Bond Novel Devil May Care by Sebastian Faulks. She spends most of the novel in anonymity, posing as Novel Biography Early Life After the previous 004 was killed in East Germany, Papava was hired by M for her acting experience which allowed her to work discreetly with Agent 007 without letting him know he was on a two man job. She made up a backstory about a twin sister for herself, and progressed in that guise. ''Devil May Care'' Scarlett first met James Bond in a Parisian hotel, where she pretended to be married to a businessman and the two had lunch while Scarlett tried to warn him of Dr. Julius Gorner. She later sneaked into his hotel room without her disguise to tell Bond her story. Julius Gorner was keeping her sister captive, and that she was referred to Bond, who was on sabbatical at the time, by Felix Leiter. Bond agreed to aid her, and she arranged a tennis match between Bond and Gorner at his usual tennis club, where he had a court rigged for cheating. After watching the net raise and lower while Bond's back was turned. she then went to the basement where she found Gorner's chauffeur in a control room beneath the court, and she got a friend in security to forcibly remove him and allow her to take control of the net. After Bond's victory, the two had lunch and Scarlett told Bond about her sister Poppy, who was a flight attendant who became addicted to drugs, whom Gorner kept around for his private jet in exchange for the best drugs money could buy, for free. After Bond agreed, she took a vacation to Iran to be on hand when her sister was freed. When she and Bond met again, she helped him to infiltrate a shipping yard that her sister had told them to look in to. Shortly after entering they were captured by Chagrin, Gorner's chauffeur. At Gorner's facility, Papava was forced to walk naked on a glass catwalk above his workers. While being held prisoner, she and Bond staged an escape in which she would "disappear" in order to board a plane that Bond was to pilot into Russia to help his escape. When the mission was successful, they traveled to Leningrad by train, where they were faced with Chagrin, who attempted to kill them, but was decapitated by a train tunnel. She and Bond then made it to Finland, where she called M to inform him of the successful mission. In Paris, it was arranged that Agents 007 and 004 would meet formally, and it turned out that Bond had figured that she was not what she seemed. The two then stayed in the hotel and joked of their "office romance". Gallery Devil_May_Care_(First_Edition).png|Scarlett on the First Edition DMC Puffin 2.jpg|Scarlett on a Penguin Hardcover edition DMC Puffin.jpg|Scarlett on a Penguin Paperback edition DMC Paperback US.jpeg|Scarlett on a Vintage Books Paperback edition DMC Paperback US 2.jpg|Scarlett on a Vintage Books Paperback edition DMC ad.jpg|Scarlett in an advertisement for the book DMC Tuuli Shipster lauch.jpg|Scarlett, played by Tuuli Shipster and Sebastian Faulks at the launch party Category:James Bond characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Literary characters Category:00 Agents Category:Devil May Care characters Category:James Bond love interests Category:Russians